Your Beautiful Remains
by getinmyvankiddies.iamandypants
Summary: Andy is slowly falling for his bandmate and best friend, Ashley Purdy, he's to afraid to tell the truth though. But, when Ashley gets in to a life or death accident, will Andy be able to come clean? Or watch as his true love dies before his eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**"Your beautiful remains!" The final Black Veil brides song finished, my chest heaving from all the screaming. I looked up at the crowd before me, as they erupted in shouts and sheer excitement. I smiled, laughing to myself; I loved hearing the chants of my amazing fans, I love knowing I made a difference in some of their lives. "Andy, lets go." I felt Ashley grab onto my shoulder, I blushed, startled. I turned watching ash walk off the stage, my heart began to race, thought of Ashley floated through my mind… Uncomfortable thoughts….Sexual thoughts…**

**I ran off the stage, embarrassed out of my mind. Oh, God… Did I have feelings for him? No… I- I couldn't! I slammed the door to my dressing room, letting out a breath I had been holding since I got off the stage. "Andy, hey, me and the guys are going out after we meet some fans, wanna come with?"**

**"No, erm, Im kinda whipped….I'm just gonna…Ah, stay here and sleep…"**

**"Okay, suit yourself!" I heard the heavy clicks of Ash's boots as he walked away. Shit.**

**~/~**

**"Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming!" The fifteen year old girl walked, well, more or less, ran away, I can't believe I made her that happy…**

**"Hey, Andy, you sure you don't want to come with us?" I felt Ash's warm hand on my shoulder, oh God, there goes my heart…**

**"Y- yea, Im sure…" I shrugged out of his grip, running backstage.**

**"Hey, Andy!" I saw Christian run up to me, "Is something wrong?"**

**"Hm? No, tired… Im going to go…Sleep…" I walked to my dressing room, falling on the couch, before long, I was in a deep sleep.**

**_Andy was applying his war make up when he felt a pair of cool, wet lips on his bare shoulder. "A-ashley… What are you…?"_**

**"_Don't worry, Andy." He grabbed Andy's shoulders forcing him on the couch. He straddled Andy's hips, "Andy, you're sooo sexy…." He purred seductively in Andy's ear, causing him to shudder, Ashley chuckled, "You like this, don't you?" Andy swallowed hard as he felt Ashley's erection press against his stomach. Ashley began to kiss and bite Andy's neck, moving his was down, beginning to stroke between Andy's thighs slowly…_**

**My eyes shot open, halfway through an escaped moan. I sat up quickly, feeling something run down my leg. I touched my thigh softly, shit. I stood up, going to my spare clothes, grabbing a clean pair of pants, stripping out of the semen soaked ones. I got in the shower, letting the water burn my cool skin.**

**"I can't want him… I can't!" I felt dirty and ashamed for dreaming about him that way, I wanted to see him, hear him, touch him…Taste him…Shut up, Andy!**

**God, was it true? Did I want all that? I leaned against the wall, sinking to my knees, letting the water run down my back. Yes, I did want to touch him… Make him mine, let him take me. But, above all that, I wanted to know he loved me, the way I loved him. I wanted him to know how I felt, but, I had no idea how to tell him, and I had no idea who would understand…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked in the miror, drying my hair. I looked up seeing Ash, "Oh, shit Ash!" I turned around, "You scared me..."**

**"Ha, sorry Andy. Didn't mean to."** **I turned back around, beginning to straighten my hair. "Is something wrong?" My back stiffened, but, i shook my head, "N- nothing is wrong..." he stood up. Please don't touch me, please don't touch me! He grabbed my shoulder, shit. My heart began to race and my face flushed, **

**"Andy, whats wrong?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I dropped the straightener, shoving him out. **

**"I feel sick... Maybe... I'll just, ah, read a book or something..."**

**I sat down, holding my head in my hands. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as i attempted to surpress more thoughts of Ashley... Sexy... Beautiful Ashley. The feeling slowly creeped up my throat, I ran to the bathroom, kneeling infront of the toilet. I heaved, my stomach and chest clenching. I rested my head against the cabinet under the sink, my eyes burning and watering from the intense force.** **I shifted my position, bringing my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on the tops. "Damn..." I was startled by a knock at the bathroom door. **

**"W- who is it?"** **"It's Sandra, open up." I stood up, my knees shaking.** **I swung open the door, allowing her to walk into the already crowded bathroom. "You look terrible, you okay?" I nodded.**

**"Yea... Its just a stomach bug, I'll..Ah, I'll be fine..." She stared at me over her sunglasses.**

**"I can tell when your lying or hiding something... Out with it." She crossed her arms, her stare becoming more intense.**

**"I'm not lying or hiding anything. Trust me." I walked out of the bathroom, stopping to fix my hair in the mirror.**

**"Look, Andy, I gotta go. The guys are waiting, feel better." She walked out, waving. **

**"Bye..." I sighed. How is she the only one who can tell when I'm not okay? I mean, one time... We slept together one time... And ever since then, she has been able to read me like a book... I sat on the couch, leaning back. **

**"Andy," Ashley appeared in the doorway. I looked over at him, "Sandra told us your sick..." He walked over, sitting on the end of the couch. I nodded,**

**"Yea... Stomach bug... I'm not sure how I got it."**

**"Probably from meeting with so many fans." I sighed. He looked over at me, I looked away from his stare. Oh... I felt my stomach clench again.** **I got up running to the bathroom again. He followed, standing behind me. I felt his warm hand caress my back... Not helping! I thought to myself... Damn, why is it every time he touches me, I cant think straight? **

**"Maybe you should go back to the hotel... And try to sleep..." I nodded, my head hanging over the toilet. **

**"I will..." I stood up, shakily. I leaned against the sink, slipping. Ashley caught me.**

**"Be careful..." I looked up.**

**"I'm sor-" I stopped talking when I saw him staring at me. **

**"What's wrong?" I shook my head, pushing away from his embrace. He looked at me funny. I began to sway again, he pushed to my side, catching me again. Only this time, his lips brushed ****mine. We looked at each other, without thinking, I pushed my lips closer to is, feeling his breath on my chin. I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble, as I moved closer...Dammit Andy...Stop! I pushed away from him, standing up quickly.**

**"Whats...Whats wrong, Andy?"**

**"Nothing..." I grabbed my forehead. "I'm going to-" I turned around, he grabbed my hand.**

**"Andy, whats bothering you?" I shook my head, for the millionth time. **

**"Nothing! God... Its nothing, I'm tired and want to sleep." I ripped my hand away, leaving him in the dressing room. God... What was i going to do?**


	3. Chapter 3

***Third person***

_**Andy sat beside Ashley on a couch. Ashley set his hand on Andy's thigh, moving up slowly. Andy stared straight forward, not moving at all. Ashley licked his lips, pushing his hand higher between Andy's thighs, smiling when he felt Andy grow hard. Andy gasped when Ashley grabbed his hard member, "Andy, your so big..." He cooed in Andy's ear...**_

**Andy woke up, rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers. He sat up quickly, pulling his hand back, "Dear God..." He clenched his fist, realizing his hand was wet. He threw the blanket off himself, examining his thighs. "God dammit!"**

**He got up, walking to the hotel bathroom. He leaned against the counter, looking at his sunken face in the mirror. Andy didn't know who he was, he never felt this way before. Not only was he confused, he was angry, pissed even. Every time Andy had been with a woman, he felt amazing, but, he was missing something physically... Sexually...**

**"Am- am I gay?" His body stiffened at the words. He shook his head, brutally, "No... I'm not... This is just... Curiosity..." He knew deep in his thoughts, that these dreams and feelings were something more than strict curiosity, but, something more, he just had no idea what...**

**~/~**

**Andy walked up the steps to Sandra's apartment building, stopping half way up. Was this a good idea? He knew Sandra was gay, but, how would she react to him being, at the most, bi? He took a deep breath, re;easing it through his nose, and continued up the stairs.**

**When Andy walked into the lobby, it was empty. There was never anyone at the front desk, the only time he remembered seeing someone was the night he regrets the most, sleeping with Sandra. They were both drunk, Andy didn't mean to drink as much as he did, Sandra took a kiss to far. She was Andy's first, but, he didn't want her to be. The last thing he remembered was waking up to a very hungover Sandra and a lot of shame...**

**Andy stepped out of the elevator, still trapped in his thoughts. He moved down the narrow hallway, stopping in front of apartment forty- six d. He knocked on the door, heavily. Andy listened, he heard whispers and movement, then the several clicks of a door lock. The door swung open quickly, and Andy was taken aback. Sandra stood just inches in front of him, her face shocked, scared, even. "Uh...Sandra." She looked up,**

**"Hey..." Andy shifted uneasily on his feet.**

**"Am I interrupting something?" Sandra blushed, Andy noticed her hair was messed up and her pants look like someone was attempting to rip them off. He looked away, blushing. Why am I blushing...He thought, Ashley came to mind just then. He felt disgusted by the thoughts, the thoughts of touching Ash...Feeling him laying under Andy. Hearing Ash's soft sigh and sexy voice...**

**Andy shook his head, dammit, stop thinking about him that way. After a moment, he realized, Sandra was staring at him, confused. "Why are you here?"**

**"I need... Help." she smirked.**

**"With what?"**

**"I think... Screw think..." He looked up at her, his blue eyes brighter than before, "I am in love..."**

**Sandra's face brightened, "With who?" Andy blushed, bright red.**

**"With Ash..." Sandra's jaw dropped,**

**"Ashley Purdy... Your bassist?" Andy nodded, "You realize, he's a boy, right?" **

**"Yes... That's why I needed to talk to you... I'm... Confused."**

**"Oh... I see now. Confused on what?"**

**"All of this... My thoughts about him. The dreams..."**

**"What dreams?" Andy took a deep breath,**

**"About Ashley... They're so confusing... I can't... Stop thinking about him... In ****_that_**** way."**

**"In what way?" Andy stiffened,**

**"S- sexual..." He whispered, looking at the ground. He felt his eyes sting from the tear working their way out. Judgment time, he knew this was a bad idea. Sandra was silent, dammit Andy! His thoughts screamed at him, you couldn't have kept it a secret, could you? He felt Sandra's arms around him, "Sandra?"**

**"Thank you... For telling me, I know how confusing it can be. But, Andy..."**

**"What?"**

**"You are going to have to tell him... Eventually..." Andy sighed, pushing Sandra away,**

**"I know... I just can't bring myself to... Every time I get near him, something happens... Like, I lose self control, I blush like crazy, I can't speak... He drives me... Insane." Sandra set her arms at her side, she looked hurt.**

**"You're crazy about him, huh?" Andy nodded,**

**"But, he's with... That slut Nikki, who only loves him for his fame..."**

**"I know... She's ready to dump him... Craig is single, that's who she set her sights on this time..."**

**"She's going to break Ash's heart? For Craig? Seriously?"**

**"Apparently, she wants to be Mrs. Nikki Monroe Mabbit now... I don't know..." Andy felt his hear sink, that dumb slut... Doesn't she realize how lucky she is to have him? **

**"I gotta go... Thanks for the help, Sandra." Andy left the apartment building, ignoring Sandra's question. I have to tell Ashley... I have to! He contemplated all the things that have happened, settling on one thought, he had to tell Ashley, and soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Andy pov***

"_**Andy..." Andy turned, facing a hurt Ashley.**_

"_**Ashley, what is it?" He ran, hugging himself against Andy's chest. Andy put his arms around Ash, holding his trembling body tightly.**_

"_**She cheated on me... With... Craig..." Andy looked down, Ashley was crying, soaking the fabric of Andy's thin shirt. Andy pulled Ashley's face out of his chest, brushing his lips against Ashley's. Andy felt Ash's chin tremble under his touch, he smiled, knowing he had complete control. "Andy," Andy looked at Ashley, the pained look in his eye, turned into love... Turned into lust, for Andy. Ashley pushed Andy against the wall, smiling. Andy buried his face in Ashley's neck, whispering, "I love you..."Ashley sighed against Andy's hair,**_

"_**I love you..."Andy pulled back, brushing his lips over Ashley's facial features. His eyes, nose, cheek bones, finally, when neither boy could stand it anymore, Andy smashed his lips on Ashley's, kissing him roughly. Ashley pushed his fingers in Andy's hair, pulling his body against Andy...**_

**I woke up, startled. This dream was different from all the others... I liked it... Ashley meant everything to me, and I knew Nikki would take any opportunity to hurt him. I sat up, holding my head in my hands, "Poor Ashley..." **

"**Andy?" I looked up,**

"**Oh, hey Scout." **

"**Whats wrong? I could hear you talking in your sleep again..."**

"**Yea... I'm... I'm fine." She sat next to me, rubbing my shoulder.**

"**What's wrong?" I looked over at her. **

"**Nothing..." She inched closer, pushing our lips together. I was shocked... What was she doing? She pushed me down, still kissing me. I went with it, I needed some kind of comfort. She pulled on my shirt, no... No! I shoved her off, standing up. "No!"**

"**What?"**

"**I don't want you like this, Scout... I don't want you..." She stood up, **

"**Jerk!" She slapped my face, "Who is it?"**

"**What?" I rubbed my tender cheek.**

"**Who the fuck is it?"**

"**Who is who?"**

"**The one who you want!"**

"**Why do you care?" Her face became red, with anger,**

"**Because she stole you from me!"**

"**He."**

"**W- what?"**

"**He, I love a boy." she started to laugh,**

"**You're gay? Wow... Just... Wow..."**

"**God, get over yourself! You're so pathetic, it's funny! It's always about Scout, isn't it? Forget how someone else is feeling, or how confused someone is, if Scout is pissed, forget it!" She relaxed,**

"**Screw you."**

"**Get. Out. Now." She turned away, flipping her hair in the most annoying way possible,**

"**I'll be back for my stuff." I sat down, dammit.**

**~/~**

"**One final...Fight...For..." I tried to sing, but, nothing was clear. Jake and Jinxx stopped playing, **

"**Dude, what the hell?" Jinxx came up to me, angry.**

"**I'm just... A little fuzzy..." He walked away,**

"**God, dammit, Andy." I sat down, what the hell is going on? I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, Ashley... Just what I needed. **

"**You okay, And?" I nodded, rubbing my face.**

"**I don't know..." he sat next to me, **

"**What's on your mind?"  
>"I kicked Scout out... She was... Trying to get in my pants, again." Ashley sighed,<strong>

"**I told you she was a bad idea."**

"**Everyone is a bad idea... Except..." I looked up at him, "Ha... Never mind."**

"**What? Who isn't a bad idea?"**

"**Its nothing. Just... You know... Nikki. She makes you so..." I choked, "Happy." **

"**Her and I are... Kinda done." My eyes brightened. **

"**What? Why?"**

"**I know she is going to dump me for Craig. It's obvious." Sandra was right, God... Nikki was a skank... More of one then Scout, if that's possible.**

"**Sorry, Ash. Theirs someone out there..."**

"**Sometimes... I wish..."**

"**Wish what?"**

"**Its crazy, but, sometimes I wish that you were a girl... I mean, your pretty much everything someone looks for in a girl... but, you're a guy." I looked at him, if he only knew how fast my heart was racing.**

"**You're...Nuts." He laughed, I could have fainted, every time he laughed, smiled, sang, spoke, my mind raced. God, I wish he knew how crazy he drove me. **

"**I know I am. But, you love me." More than you could know...I faked a smile and a small laugh.**

"**Yea, you're..." I looked up at him again. Your... Amazing, wonderful, spectacular... Perfect. "You're awesome."**

"**Thanks, hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded,**

"**Bye." I watched him walk away, blushing because of the thoughts that came over me. What would he think of me, if he ever found out the truth?**

**~/~**

_**Andy moved his lips with Ashley's, this felt... Right. Nothing mattered anymore, just how much Ashley meant to him. Ashley pulled away, smiling the way that made Andy lose control. He moved his lips to Andy's throat, biting and licking wherever he could. Andy realized Ashley wasn't wearing a shirt, he traced the muscles on Ash's stomach, causing him to shudder. Andy smiled, "I like when you tremble..." He whispered softly, in Ashley's ear. Feeling the warmth of Andy's breath on his neck, Ashley shuddered again. Andy smirked, "Just like that." **_

"_**A- andy, you're truly evil." Ashley narrowed his eyes. Andy laughed, **_

"_**Hm... I don't think I'm that bad..." He dragged his finger down Ashley's stomach to the tops of his pants...**_

"**Shit..." I was laying in my bed, feeling more warmth than ever... It was the most amazing feeling ever, because of Ash. His touch lingered on my skin, his voice replayed over and over in my head, his eyes... I get lost every time I look at him. Bottom line, he drove me crazy, and I had no way of telling him... Without being brutally rejected. But, this was Ash... My best friend, maybe he wouldn't treat me that way. Maybe he would accept this.**

**I was ripped from my thoughts, by the sound of my phone ringing.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Andy? It's Jake... Ash is hurt." I sat up, quickly.**

"**What?"**

"**He was in an accident... He's in the hospital... Its not looking to good." I stood up, pulling on a pair of pants,**

"**I'm on my way." My God... Could I lose my Ash?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I drove to the hospital, my mind frantic. Ashley was hurt... Critical... Oh God... How could this have happened? What did he do to deserve this...? I looked for the hospital Jake told me Ashley was at. It was at the end of a freeway. I turned quickly. I got out running to the front door, I pulled out my phone,**

"**Jake, where is he?"**

"**Third floor." I walked to the elevator, pushing the button. It felt like forever. **

"**Shit...!" I ran to the stairs, ripping the door open, pretty much throwing myself at the stairs. I ran as fast I could, pulling open the door to the third floor.**

**I walked down the hallway, my heart racing, not just from running up three flights of stairs. **

"**Jake!" I ran to the open room where he was sitting.**

"**Andy! He's in there... He can't talk... Or hardly breathe."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Ash was driving to Nikki's and... He got hit by a freight...Or whatever the big trucks are called... Doctors are doing whatever they can, but, the out look isn't so good." I felt my chest grow tight, I fell into a chair. "Andy-"**

"**W- Where is he... I need to see him... Now." Jake pointed to a room down the hall. I got up, shaking.**

**I walked in, Ash was laying in the bed, his eyes dull and lifeless. "Ash..." He turned his head, his eyes brightened to the color I loved so much.**

"**A- and- Andy..." He looked like he was in pain, just for saying my name.**

"**Oh God... Ash." I walked over to the edge of his bed, he looked at me,**

"**I- I'm sorry..."**

"**No...No, don't apologize..." I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at him. "You...Have to pull through this..." Ashley nodded,**

"**I- I will..." He gasped,**

"**Stop talking. You'll hurt yourself." I looked over at him, his eyes were dull... He had cuts covering his face, his chest was wrapped in gauze that was soaked with blood, his arm was broken... Yet, he still looked beautiful. My heart began to race, what if he didn't get better? What if he...What if he..D- died? Ashley sat up, grabbing my arm.**

"**A- Andy?" He whispered. **

"**W- what?"**

"**I'll be fine. I promise."**

"**You can promise all you want...Ashley...I can't lose you." He smiled, it hurt him...**

"**You won't." I attempted to smile, Ash seemed confident, but, with how Jake described it, I had to tell him how I felt, before it was to late.**

**~/~**

_**Ashley layed next to Andy, watching him sleep. Andy opened his eyes slowly, he smiled. "Ash, you're okay..." Ashley laughed,**_

"_**I promised, didn't I?" Ashley sat up, Andy followed, pulling Ash against his chest.**_

"_**I was scared... I was going to lose you..." Ashley kissed Andy, softly, pulling him down. Andy touched his sides, kissing his cheeks and neck. Ashley smiled, sighing. He wrapped his leg around Andy's, "I love you..." Andy whispered, softly against Ashley's ear,**_

"_**I love you, too..." **_

**I woke up, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't happening, this... Ashley getting hurt... Nikki cheating... It never happened... But... It all did. How could this happen, how? What did Ashley do to deserve this? I shifted, realizing I wasn't at home. Where was I? Why couldn't I remember where I was? I sat up, I was on the floor... Still in the hospital... I looked around, "Andy." I jumped at the sound of someones voice. "Sandra?" I stood up, "What are you doing here?"**

"**Jinxx called me." She walked over, "Are you okay?" I nodded,**

"**Yea... I'm... Fine." I rubbed my head, she stared at me, "No, I'm not. I'm terrified." I sat in a chair, holding my head in my hands. **

"**Andy, it's going to be okay. Ash is strong." I sighed,**

"**You're right... Just... What if he doesn't pull through...? Sandra, I have to tell him, but, I just can't." She sighed, sitting next to me,**

"**You can. And you will, or I will for you. Your choice."**

"**Oh, that's just mean."**

"**Well, you want him to know so bad, why wait to tell him?"**

"**Are you kidding? It took me two years to tell Scout how I felt."**

"**Scout wasn't in critical condition."**

"**You're right... Again... Damn... Okay, I'll tell him tonight." Sandra nodded, she grabbed my shoulder.**

"**I'm going to go see him, I'll talk to you later." I watched her walk down the hallway. Idiot! You can't tell him! Fuck, what am I going to do? Either I come clean, or Sandra does for me...Shit. This just can't be simple, can they?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell him… Now! I stood outside Ashley's room, my heart racing. Either I tell him, or Sandra does… What the hell? She didn't tell anyone she was gay for two years! Why was she pushing me so far? Dammit… Ashley looked over at me, he attempted to smile. "Ash…Don't." I shook my head, stepping into the stuffy room. He looked down. "Andy…" I looked at him. Something was hurting him… Something I couldn't stop… I could feel it.**

"**What is it, Ash?"**

"**I… I'm officially scared… I don't think I can pull out of this…" He strained to breathe.**

"**Don't say that. You're strong enough… I know you are." He shook his head, slightly.**

"**No… I can't," He gasped, "Breathe." I clutched his shoulder, **

"**Ash…" His heart rate picked up, quickly. "Ash…? Ash! Are you okay?" He leaned back,**

"**No." I looked around, frantically, looking for something to help him. **

"**Ash… What can I do?"**

"**Get someone." He grabbed his chest. I ran out of the room.**

"**Help…! Someone… He can't breathe…" A nurse stopped me.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**M- My friend… He can't breathe!"**

"**Where is he?" I pointed to Ash's room. She pushed passed me, I followed. "Okay, sir. Are you okay?" Ashley shook his head. She pushed a button above his bed. Ashley reached out his hand, grabbing at my wrist. I clutched his hand, tightly. "It's okay. I'm here." **

**Several people flooded the room, shoving me away from Ash. "Ash!" **

"**Sir, please, step out. He's going into cardiac arrest!"**

"**No, I'm not leaving my friend!"**

"**You have to." I was pulled out of the room, forcefully.**

"**Ash! Dammit!" I hit the wall. "Fuck…" I looked down.**

"**A- Andy?" I looked up, looking at a horrified Jake.**

"**What?" He backed up.**

"**He'll be fine." **

"**No. He won't. Stop making promises you can't keep." I shoved past him, "After all, it's probably the only thing helping you sleep at night."**

"**What?"**

"**Stop pretending like you give a damn. We all know the only person you care about is yourself."**

"**That's a lie, and you know it!"**

"**You know I don't lie."**

"**Yes, it is a lie… Andy…" He blushed, **

"**What now?" I walked out to the waiting room.**

"**Andy! I love you!" I froze,**

"**Wh- What did you just say?"**

"**I- I love you…" I faced him, we were only inches apart. Jake was just a little taller than I was. He grabbed the tops of my arms, kissing me roughly. I shoved him away. **

"**I don't feel that way, Jake."**

"**I know… You love… Him… Ashley." He looked away from me.**

"**How… How did you know?" **

"**Its pretty obvious." **

"**Hey, Ja-" Jinxx walked in, stopping short. It was then I realized Jake and I were still close. "Uhm… Should I…?"**

"**No!" I shoved away from Jakes embrace, "We aren't together." Jake looked down, **

"**Damn you, Andy. Why do you have to be so perfect…?"**

"**I'm… I'm not!"**

"**Couples dispute?" I threw an evil look at Jinxx,**

"**Jeremy, shut up."**

"**Don't call me by my real name, Andrew!" I gritted my teeth,**

"**Go. Now!" He raised his hand, **

"**Okay, dude. Chill, just a joke. I know you got the hots for Ash. Its cool."**

"**Gr… SHUT UP!" Christian woke up, startled.**

"**Wazzappen?"**

"**Shit!" Christian stared at me,**

"**Andy? What thu fhuck is goin on?"**

"**How drunk are you?"**

"**I'm not. I'm hungover. What did I miss?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**What? I could've sworn I heard something go down between you and Jake."**

"**Nothing went down! I don't love him like that! God… Just…. I love Ashley!" Christian's eyes grew wide.**

"**You what?"**

"**You didn't know?" He shook his head.**

"**No, I- I didn't…. Should I have?"**

"**Well, everyone else did…"**

"**I'm not good at paying attention… You gonna tell him?" I nodded.**

"**I don't know how…"**

"**Just tell him, Andy. It's the only way you can. Unless you wrote a song…" **

"**A song… That might work… But… He could… Die."**

"**He won't." He walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder. "But, I need to go… Man, my head hurts. Tell me how it goes, rooting for ya man." I nodded,**

"**Thanks, Chris…" I watched him stumble out, he was something else. I laughed, rubbing my head. I faced Jake, he was looking down. "Jake… Are you… Crying?" He looked up, oh God… He was… I grabbed his shoulder, "I'm so sorry…"**

"**Don't." My stomach flipped, how could I make this right? I kissed Jake, softly. He grabbed my shirt. This was wrong… I can't lead him on like this… I thought. I pulled away, **

"**Jake… No." **

"**Andy, I know… I'm sorry… I need you."**

"**I can't…" I pushed his hands off my chest, walking away.**

"**You can't change the way I feel… I love you…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sat on a bench in the hallway. "Fuck… First Ash… Now this? Can things get any worse?" I held my head in my hands, looking down the long corridor. The nurses flooded Ashley's room… I stood up, what the hell? I ran down the hallway. I pushed through several people, spotting the commotion. Ashley was going into cardiac arrest… I didn't think it was that bad! God… What the fuck! "Ash!" I felt someone pull the back of my shirt, "What the hell?" It was Jake. **

"**Andy…" **

"**Jake… Let go! I need… Ash… Let go!"**

"**No, Andy!" **

"**I don't love you! Just stop! He means everything to me… I can't just watch him die!"**

"**That's exactly what you'll be doing if you go in that room!" I relaxed. He was right… I would watch him die if I went in there. Jake sighed, letting me go. "Andy, I'm sorry. He… He can't…"**

"**He won't die."**

"**Andy…"**

"**He won't!"**

"**Stop living in denial! It's over!"**

"**I'm not the one living in denial here."**

"**W- What? I'm not living in denial."**

"**Thinking we actually had a chance… That's denial, Jake."**

"**Stop lashing out at everyone! What did I do? Fall for you… Some mistake I made… God… Even though your being a complete dick… I can't stop loving you."**

"**Gah… Jake! Shut up!" **

"**No! I know… This is hard, and you don't feel the same way, but, let me be of some kind of comfort!" **

"**And how can you do that?"**

"**Being there… If you know… He…"**

"**He won't!"**

"**If! I said if!" **

"**Go on."**

"**I just want you to know I care and won't force you to be… With me. I'm here…" My heart sunk. He was trying so hard… Why am I trying to push him away, when he's the only one who said he would be here? **

"**Jake, I'm sorry… This is just… I can't handle all of this at once… Ash being hurt, you telling me you love me… Jinxx being an ass about everything." Jake pulled me into his arms. God, why did he have to make things worse… Maybe he wasn't making things worse… Maybe I was just to much of a jerk to him to see he was only trying to help. I hugged back, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I pulled away from Jake's embrace, "Yea?" **

"**He…" The nurse looked down. My heart contracted. I fell to my knees, Jake still holding me. I stared off, my eyes wide and unblinking. How could this happen? "We did everything we could… I'm sorry." Sorry this… Sorry that… No one fucking meant it! Why the hell did they all keep saying it! I stood up, shoving Jake off. I pushed past the nurse. I walked into Ash's room, stopping next to his bed. I leaned over, whispering in his ear, "I love you…" I kissed his lips softly. Standing up straight, I turned around, letting all the anger, frustration, confusion, sadness flow like a waterfall. He was gone; I let him slip through my fingers. Goodbye… Ashley.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: I respect Jake Pitts in everyway possible! It just seemed to fit that he was like Jacob from Twilight. I don't own any songs or references 3 Enjoy! Oh, and P.S., if you're confused, don't review my story badly because you don't understand shit. Just read. It makes sense if you just FUCKING READ! P.S.S, I'm beginning to add side comments, ya know, for side laughs? If you don't want them to take away from the story, just don't read, but, I'm not taking them out. ~Cheyenne)**_

**Tears rolled down my cheeks, mixing with my makeup, hitting the ground in distorted, grey splotches. How could he be gone? My Ashley… He was d- dead. He promised! He fucking promised he would get better! How could he leave me…? I looked back at him, he looked so… Peaceful… Like a doll… So fragile, the slightest touch could break his porcelain skin. The feeling of his dead lips lingered on mine. God, I told him… But, it was too late. Idiot! Why didn't you tell him earlier? Why didn't I tell him the day back in the dressing room when I almost let the secret slip out? He asked me what was wrong… I responded nothing… Nothing was wrong… Except how confused I was. Dammit! I need to get out of here, I thought. Get away from this… There's no way I'll be able to handle it.**

** I turned away, his beautiful remains… The only thing I had left of him. The only thing that could keep me the slightest bit sane. "Shit…" I lifted my head, hearing something that made my heart race. A monotone beeping that could only mean one thing, "Ash…?" I turned around. The picture on the monitor was a flat line… With several spikes going up and back down again. I ran to his side, "A- Ash…" I slipped my hand in his, he grabbed on like I was the only route for survival. "Oh… My God! You're alive…!" His breathing was raspy, as he began to speak,**

"**I- I promised, di- didn't I?" I smiled, letting myself cry.**

"**Yea, yea, you did…"**

"**Wh- Why are you crying?"**

"**You just died…"**

"**I did?" He opened his eyes. They were the amazing color I loved so much. I nodded,**

"**Yea, cardiac arrest…"**

"**I thought I would go by some freak accident on tour, not my heart exploding." I chuckled. Even though he just died and came back, he was still the same sarcastic, funny, sweet Ashley I loved.**

"**Well… Technically, it was a freak accident. You got into a car crash with some idiot who couldn't see where he was going." He attempted to sit up. I put my arm behind his back, holding his trembling body.**

"**Andy… The only reason I kept fighting… It wasn't for the fans, or Nikki, or the band altogether… It was for you…"**

"**Wh- What?"**

"**I told myself, everyday you left my side, I would hold on… For the man I loved." My heart stopped, "I love you, too."**

"**A- Ashley… You heard?"**

"**Well, my sub conscious did. It registered, but, I couldn't respond. I also felt…"**

"**Felt what?"**

"**Your anger, sadness, and pain as you left the room." I blushed. How…? If he felt it… How could he have been… D- Dead…?**

"**Ash, how? You flat lined… Completely… I saw… I heard… How?"**

"**You think some cheap piece of plastic is going to determine when I die? That's for me to decide. I'm not done here, and I won't be for awhile." I wish I thought like him… He was so strong. I gripped his hand, tighter than before. He responded by doing the same. **

"**Ash… Remember the day in the dressing room… When I was sick...?"**

"**Yea, why?"**

"**You acted… So, cool… Like, the fact I was freaking out didn't faze you… Not even a little."**

"**Andy, there are these things called flaws? You have them, I have them, heck, even little miss perfect, Sandra has them. Because of how I feel about you, I overlook them. It saves a lot of stress and turmoil."**

"**You don't have flaws…"**

"**Yes, I do. I'm not perfect." (Me: Oh, yes you are! .)**

"**I don't see anything bad about you. I never have, and I never will. You're amazing, sweet, funny, kind, gentle… You stayed calm with me through everything I did. From the first fight with Jinxx, until that last time in the dressing room…"**

"**I won't get mad about you slipping and almost kissing me or being on the verge of kicking Jinxx's ass, that's a fight I know you would win."**

"**I didn't almost kiss you…" I blushed. He raised his eyebrow,**

"**Andy, come on. We both know what happened. I didn't know any better about your feelings, just like you didn't know any better about mine. I would have gone along with it… In fact," He blushed for the first time I had ever seen, "I was hoping you **_**would**_** have." **

"**It would have confused me… Us both, even more."**

"**I wasn't confused." I looked at him, confused. (Me: T.T He gets confused a lot. Don't do drugs kids.) **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I knew how I felt about you. Can I share a secret?" I nodded,**

"**Yea, anything…"**

"**Well, before Nikki… And during Nikki… I was with someone else. A man." I was shocked. He cheated? And lied?**

"**What?"**

"**I was with someone else. Nikki was a paid actress to get you guys off the fact that I'm Bi."**

"**So, no cheating? Just… Lying."**

"**No cheating. The lying was to protect your innocence."**

"**My innocence? Honestly, how innocent am I to everyone!" I stood up, ripping my hand out of his. "I handled these thoughts on my own, I'm not a child with emotions you can toss around like that! Why did you dump him? Your toll ran out?"**

"**No. He wasn't you." **

"**What did you say?"**

"**Adam. He wasn't you. He wasn't smart, funny, beautiful… He was an all over abusive ass. I didn't pay him." I began to relax.**

"**You could have told me about all of this you know… I know all the embarrassing and confusing things about you."**

"**This was something best kept private until I was for sure you wouldn't judge me."**

"**If I didn't judge you because of Nikki, why would I judge you because of Adam?"**

"**Because, he's a man."**

"**So are you… And we see how my feelings came out on that…"**

"**I didn't know you felt this way though."**

"**I didn't either." I sat back down, sighing. **

"**I'm sorry for flipping out."**

"**It's fine. One of the many reasons I love you." I smiled, blushing. Ashley touched my cheek, softly. His skin was cold against mine. "Andy, you were my savior through everything… I've never told you that have I?" I shook my head,**

"**No… You never did."**

"**You were. Every time I was angry, sad, upset, confused… All I had to do was see you smile, then everything seemed to fit perfectly into place. You remember my birthday? How I left the show early?" I nodded,**

"**You scared me…" **

"**I went home and contemplated suicide… But, then your phone call came through… Saying if I did anything crazy or stupid, you would kill me yourself. Then, there was the night my dad died… You stayed with me and didn't say anything about me crying or cussing about everything. You just sat there, arms open whenever I needed them. You've been right there when no one else was… But, the night I realized I loved you was when some idiot hater tried to start shit with me. You fought him… For me. You went to the hospital… Protecting me. I never thought you would kick someone's ass trying to defend me."**

"**You're my best friend, why did all of that shock you? You would've done the same for me…"**

"**You're right. I would have… But… How did you know how I was feeling when I left?"**

"**On the night you were going to commit suicide?" He nodded, "You didn't have the bright shine in your eye. The one that give me butterflies… It was gone. I knew something was up if my Ashley didn't smile at least once. And you do realize, if you ever did commit suicide, and entire nation of fan girls would die on the inside?" He laughed,**

"**I do now. Now that you let me know that interesting, yet creepy fact." **

"**An-" Jake walked in, stopping quickly. "Ashley… You're alive!" He smiled, I stood up. **

"**Yea…"**

"**Andy, can I talk to you in the hallway?" I nodded,**

"**Sure." I followed Jake to the corridor, "What's up?" He looked away from me,**

"**I'm going to lose you, aren't I?"**

"**Lose me? What do you mean?"**

"**You love me… I know it!" (Me: Holy shit, twilight reference! Don't like it? Here's a thought, don't fucking read! Moving on.) **

"**No! Jake, I don't!"**

"**Say it all you want, but, I know if he did die, you would have been **_**mine.**_**"**

"**That's not true."**

"**You said you never lie, well, what's this?" **

"**The truth!" **

"**Look me in the eye and **_**tell me**_** you didn't feel a thing when I kissed and held you." I looked at him.**

"**Maybe I did! But, the person I love is in there."**

"**He doesn't deserve you!"**

"**Like you do?"**

"**More so than him! He lied to you! To me, to them, to **_**all of us.**_** Is that what you want? I filthy liar? Someone who will leave the minute you turn your back?"**

"**He isn't a liar!" I felt my face grow hot with anger.**

"**Then what about Nikki? Hm? Pretty sure she was a lie."**

"**Shut up!" I slapped him, covering my mouth. Did I turn into a girl over night? He looked at me,**

"**The minute he drops you, I'll be right here… Because, I'm the right one. Not that bastard."**

"**I hope he can hear you. I hope you… Choke!" (Me: Now, BOTDF, I'm on a roll!) I turned away from him.**

"**You love me. Admit it."**

"**It's called pretending."**

"**Pretending?"**

"**Yes, a pretty world of make believe. I pretended it was Ashley. Oops." He looked away,**

"**How could you play me like this?"**

"**How the hell did I play you! You know full well about how I feel about him, why are you pushing so hard?"**

"**Because, you deserve better."**

"**When you find someone better, let me know. But, for now, don't point your finger until you know what the fuck you're talking about." (Me: Go, Andy!)**

"**You're cruel!"**

"**And you're wrong." I walked away, leaving him in the hallway. The truth was, I did have feelings for him, but, nothing compared to how I felt about Ashley. No one could compete with that. I loved him, and that was final. Jake could like it or not, but, I wouldn't leave Ashley's side. Not for anything or anyone, no matter what Jake, Jinxx, Sandra, or Christian did or said… I loved Ashley, and that's all that mattered now.**_**(A/N: Not the end! Expect more in the next few days ;3)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I walked back into Ashley's room, "What was that about?" I sighed, sitting in a chair. I rested my elbow on the arm, rubbing my forehead,**

"**Jake… He… Ah…"**

"**He what?"**

"**Before you… Died… He told me… He loved…" I whispered, "Me." Ashley looked at me funny,**

"**Jake… Loves… You? Do you love… Jake?"**

"**No! Well, I don't know… I love you… So much it hurts, but, I don't know if I **_**love **_**him like that."**

"**Oh… But you do feel something for him?"**

"**Well, I don't know… He doesn't make my heart race… Like you do… He doesn't drive me crazy… Like you do… He isn't… Even close to you. I mean, I felt something… He kissed me… I don't know." Ashley grabbed my hand,**

"**It's okay if you care about him."**

"**I don't know if I do though… I mean, I feel something more… But, nothing compared to you." He smiled,**

"**Andy…"**

"**What's wrong? Are you in any pain…?"**

"**No… I…" He blushed, "Don't know how to put this…" I looked at him. I knew why he was acting the way he was, I knew why he was stuttering. I grabbed his shoulders,**

"**Ash, calm down." I looked into his eyes, losing my train of thought. **

"**Andy, I've wanted this for awhile…"**

"**Wanted what?"**

"**You… Without worrying about judgment…" He pulled me closer to him, "To feel you… Without worrying about… Them." I felt his breath across my lower lip. I swallowed hard. Was this happening? It couldn't be… There was no way… He was the tough Ashley that loved women… Not men! This couldn't be real… **

"**W- Who…?"**

"**Anyone who isn't you." I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. He drove me crazy… With every touch, smile, word… I felt his lips brush mine. I stiffened unintentionally, he laughed. "Don't be nervous." He kissed my lips, softly.(Me: Oh my ;3) My heart began to race faster than ever. His lips were cold against mine. The truth was, I wasn't nervous, I was scared… No, terrified. My body began to tremble. I pulled my lips away from his,**

"**Andy…?"**

"**I'm sorry… I ca- can't." He shifted, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.**

"**Can't what?" He stood up.**

"**Ash, you aren't strong enough yet to-"**

"**Don't tell me what I'm strong enough for." (Me: Rawr o.o Pissed Ash.), his face was red, "You just spent the last hour pouring your heart out, and now, you can't even look at me? What the hell is going on?"**

"**Ash… I don't know! Okay? I don't fucking know anymore! I can't be like this… I'm a fucking wimp. Confused as hell…"**

"**You aren't a- a wimp…" He began to sway,**

"**Ashley? Are you okay?" I ran to his side, catching him as he began to fall. "Told you, you weren't strong enough." (Me: Now, this is all familiar, isn't it? Go back to chapter 2 if your lost :3) He looked up at me.**

"**You're right. I'm sorry…"**

"**Why are you sorry?"**

"**I got mad at you… It's this damn medication they have me on…"**

"**You mean had? You haven't had any meds since yesterday…"**

"**The doctors don't know I'm alive, do they?"**

"**I don't think so…" He sighed.**

"**Can I leave yet?" I shook my head,**

"**I'm going to tell them soon. You aren't well enough to-", he glared at me,"… Sorry." He sighed,**

"**I know I'm not well enough. I just can't fucking take it here! They won't let me call anyone, they won't let me eat… That's probably the worst part though."**

"**You can't eat?" He shook his head,**

"**No. No fucking idea why though…"**

"**It's okay." I smiled down at him, realizing I was still holding him against my chest. I began to let go, but, stopped. I liked having him close to me. His body was freezing,**

"**Ash, you're cold."**

"**What did I do…?"**

"**No, your skin… It's freezing." He began to push away from me. I pulled him back into my arms. "Don't."**

"**Andy? You're acting different from earlier…"**

"**I realized I like having you close to me." (Me: Awhhh! :'3 I think I might cry xD) He smiled. **

"**Well, we can't just stand here… I'm pretty much naked…" (Me: ;3 See what I do for you people?) I looked at his chest, just now noticing he was only wearing boxers. I swallowed hard, oh boy… **

"**Then what are we supposed to do?"**

"**No idea. But, I'm freezing." I pushed him towards the bed.**

"**Lay down."**

"**But, Andy-"**

"**Now." He looked at me funny,**

"**Okay…? Whats up with you today?"**

"**Nothing. You're being stubborn and this is the only way to get you to listen. Being straight forward."**

"**Not being stubborn." He pouted,**

"**Just lay down." He turned away from me, sitting on the edge.**

"**Only if you lay with me." I sighed,**

"**You can't make things easy, can you?" He shook his head,**

"**Now, get over here." I laughed, moving to the bedside. (Me: Bow chickah wow wow ;) Just kidding. That's too far. O.O) He grabbed my arm, pulling me down so he was laying under me.**

"**And how will this keep you warm?"**

"**I don't know… Just wanted to see if you would surrender." He smiled, slyly. Surrender? He did realize that I was the one on top, right? (Me: It had to be said xD Just a little humor for the dramatic road ahead . WARNING!) He put his hands on my neck, "I miss you."**

"**Miss me? I'm right here."**

"**No, the you before all of this… You've changed."**

"**Have I?" He nodded,**

"**You're less… Bubbly then before."**

"**I almost lost you. How bubbly can I be?"**

"**More so now that you know I'm not dead." I sighed. He was right. I smiled,**

"**I'll be more bubbly, then." He smiled,**

"**Good." I craned my neck, kissing his lips, softly. I relaxed my arm, collapsing next to him. He smiled the smile I loved so much. I buried my face in his neck. This was a moment I didn't want anyone to take away. Nothing mattered. Just Ashley and the feeling of his skin against mine, the feeling of his lips lingering on mine, the feeling of… Him. He rested his head on my ear. After awhile of silence, I heard his breathing become even. He was sleeping. I moved back, slowly. I watched him while he slept. (Me: Sweet, yet stalkerish o.e) He was beautiful; I couldn't see a flaw on him. I stroked his cheek, softly, he was still fragile. I couldn't believe he loved me… I kissed his lips again, laying down. I haven't slept in over three days… I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep, holding Ashley close to me. I wasn't going to let him get away from me anymore. (Me: He is so dedicated to Ashley xD Mkay, so any suggestions on stories, tell me NOW! Meaning, within the next few days, because Your Beautiful Remains is coming to a close! I know Dx they've been through so much! But, all good things must come to an end! So, requests either in the reviews, email me, or message me! 3 you guys!)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Ashley POV***

**I opened my eyes, slowly, smiling at a sleeping Andy. He was so angelic. I pushed stray hair out of his face, kissing his cheek. I sat up, "Hey, Andy, I- Oh, Ash… You're okay!" Jinxx ran to the bed. "Dude… I- how?" I shook my head,**

"**No idea… I just fought through."**

"**That's amazing! I-" His smile disappeared as he pointed at Andy. I shrugged,**

"**He hasn't slept. He layed with me, and passed out."**

"**Oh… Wait, you and him are…?"**

"**Yea… I guess." I looked over at Andy, smiling. He whimpered in his sleep. (Me: Ahwwww! Oh my gosh! Child Andy!) I laughed,**

"**You love him… I had no idea you felt that way."**

"**I had no idea either. He's just… Everything." Jinxx smiled,**

"**When can you leave?"**

"**The doctors don't even know I'm alive, so, I don't know." I shifted next to Andy. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open.**

"**Ashley…?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**What happened?" (Me: Remember, I said don't do drugs? This is why. T.T)**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Why am I laying here with you?"**

"**You surrendered, remember?" I winked. Andy sat up,**

"**Hm, I remember **_**me **_**being on top and you laying innocently underneath me."**

"**What did I miss?" Jinxx's eyes were wide. Andy laughed,**

"**We didn't do anything like that, Jinxx." **

"**Okay, good. And even if you did, that stays between you. I am happily engaged." Andy rolled his eyes,**

"**I don't kiss and tell." He winked. Jinxx looked ready to puke,**

"**Dude, shut up, like, now."**

"**You're just jealous because I can get farther with Ash than you can with Sammi!"**

"**Shush! I'm waiting for the right time!"**

"**Psh, yeah right. Whatever stops the tears man, whatever stops the tears." Andy laughed. He was back… The Andy I loved was back.**

"**I'm gonna go… So, I don't have to see you two suck faces for an hour."**

"**Oh, we don't suck face."**

"**Oh, really now?" He raised an eyebrow. Andy grabbed my shoulder, kissing me roughly. "Oh! Dude! I'm gone… Man…" Andy pulled away, staring at my eyes. **

"**Bye, Jinxx. It was fun!" Jinxx flipped Andy off as he left the room.**

"**Big baby." Andy laughed. I rested my head on his chest… His heart was racing.**

"**Andy, your heart."**

"**Yea… When I kissed you…" He looked down, rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Don't be embarrassed. Its cute."**

"**Cute? I am not cute!"**

"**No, but," I put my lips to his ear, "You are very sexy…" I purred. He shuddered,**

"**Dammit Ash! Stop being so… You."**

"**And, what's that supposed to mean?"**

"**You. Amazing, beautiful, sweet, down to earth… You." I blushed. Andy stroked my cheek, "And not to mention," He came closer, "Perfect." He pushed his lips against mine. I layed on my back, pulling him with me. He put his hands on either side of my shoulders. I grabbed his arms,**

"**I love you…" He nodded.**

"**I love you, too." He nuzzled my neck. God, why didn't I tell him the truth earlier? He meant the world to me, and I couldn't believe someone as "manly" as him fell… For **_**a man**_**. Don't think to much, Ashley, you'll ruin it, I thought to myself. I felt Andy's breath on my neck. I shuddered, he laughed.**

"**Whats so funny?"**

"**You. Now look who surrendered." He laughed,**

"**I didn't surrender!"**

"**Right. Who's on top here?" I sat up, pushing him under me.**

"**Me."**

"**Meanie." He pouted, sticking his lower lip out.**

"**No, I'm just stronger."**

"**Yea, I don't think I like this."**

"**Hmmm, I don't think I care." **

"**Pure evil, Mr. Purdy." I leaned down,**

"**I know."**

"**So, what? I'm a victim now?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Oh, well, bring out the chains then." He rolled his eyes. I knew he was being sarcastic.**

"**Don't give me any ideas."**

"**Maybe I want to."**

"**Okay, but, don't blame me if you can't move."**

"**Trust me, I won't." He winked. **

"**Get up." I laughed, letting his wrists go, sitting back so I was straddling his hips. He sat up,**

"**Woah…"**

"**Whats wrong?"**

"**This… Its… Just like… Something I saw before…" He blushed. (Me: Chapter 1 my lovelies ;3 Read if you forgot!)**

"**What do you do when you're alone?"**

"**Watch a lot… I mean, a lot, of high class porn."(Me: Got that from his first VLOG x3 WIN!)**

"**Kinky."**

"**It helps." **

"**Andy! You little pervert!"**

"**Look where you're sitting, then call me a pervert."**

"**You love it."**

"**Not gonna lie." I rolled my eyes,**

"**You need to go home, shower, and change."**

"**Roar. I didn't know they surgically implanted a woman in you!"**

"**Yea, well they did. Go!" **

"**Fine. Mom." I got off him,**

"**I am offended!" He stood up,**

"**Good!" I laughed. He pulled me into his arms, "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, he kissed me and left the room. I smiled to myself. I choose the perfect person… My best friend.**


	11. Chapter 10 and a half

_**(A/N: Okay! We haven't heard much from Jake, so, I conversed with my co- writer, Melissa. We decided to give Jake someone, and that someone is mister Come himself, Christian XD Hope you like! This will only last two to three chapters (Jake and Christians POV, not their relationship XD) Wow, parenthesis inside of parenthesis, Im bad ass! Just a heads up, (I'll make a note) Andy and Ashley's thing will be about a week in the future, just to get them out of the hospital T.T It got boring! This one gets a little suggestive (I.e. kissing, some pushing ;3, and whatever comes to my mind.) But, not the full thing, I'm not cool with writing Manxman sex. Just gross. Mkay, so, read, enjoy! Review and favorite if you like :3 And gimmie suggestions! 3 you guys!)**_

"**Dammit, Andy…" I kicked several rocks out of my way, as I walked down the street. Why did I fall for him… Why? **

"**Hey, Jake." I looked up.**

"**Christian, hey… What are you doing out here?"**

"**I was... Out."**

"**Out, where?" (Me: Scoring some . Say whaaattt? Cheyenne! You crazy xD)**

"**Drinking."**

"**I thought you stopped…" (Me: I gave him a drinking problem T.T Whats it to ya?)**

"**I- I wanted to, b- but, I can't." I rolled my eyes,**

"**Chris! You have to… You're a jerk when you're drunk…"**

"**I know… I'm trying, I really am! I just can't."**

"**Christian… Forget it. You won't listen."**__**I began to walk away, but, he grabbed my arm. "What are you-?"**

"**Please… Don't give up on me." My heart sank. Who gave up on him?**

"**Christian, what do you mean?"**

"**Everyone… Them… They gave up… Don't care. I can't have you gone, too." I stood behind him, silent. "I knew this would happen." He pulled his hand away from mine. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his neck,**

"**I would **_**never **_**give up on you." **

"**Jake, thank you." His back shook, he was crying. I get go, slightly. He turned around, grabbing me, pulling me to him. He cried on my shoulder. **

"**It's okay… Don't cry…" I hugged him tightly. He looked at me, **

"**Thank you…" He stared at me. He pushed his lips against mine, quickly. I opened my eyes wide, what the hell was he doing? He pushed my back against a building, putting his hands on both sides of my body. Closing my eyes, I gave up on thinking and just went with it. I grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. My lips moved with his almost… Perfectly. Was this… Right? Fuck it! Andy had Ashley, I wasn't anything more to him than a friend… Or brother. God, damnit, Jake! What are you doing? You don't love him… Fuck! I pushed him off, "Oh, God, Jake… I- I- I'm so sorry… It's just with all this, I don't know… It got the better of me." I shook my head,**

"**Don't… With all of what?"**

"… **Being here… With you. I don't know what the hell happened, but, it's complicated."**

"**Tell me." He dropped his arms,**

"**Jake, tell me how you feel about Andy…"**

"**I- I love him."**

"**Why?"**

"**He's smart, sweet, caring, funny… His personality is amazing, the way he smiles, the way he laughs… Everything about him, I love it all." He nodded, looking down.**

"**Wh- What if someone loved you… But, you didn't love them?"**

"**Well, I wouldn't be a jerk like Andy, that's for sure." (Me: He's so obviously not getting what Christian is trying to say T.T)**

"**What would you do?" He looked up.**

"**Christian, what are you trying to say?" He looked at me, "Oh… No… No, no, no, no, no!"**

"**I'm sorry! Okay? I'm fucking sorry I told you… You're just like him, Jake…"**

"**Who?"**

"**Andy." I stood, dumbstruck. Oh my God… He was right. I'm shoving him away the same way Andy shoved me away.**

"**Christian… No, I'm not like him… I'm not going to push you away…"**

"**You are! Right now…"**

"**No, I'm sorry… I won't. Just, please. Bear with me on this?" He nodded.**

"**Okay…" I smiled. Take it slow, maybe… Maybe, he will be better than Andy.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Wooh! Two chapters in one night xD Cuz, Im baaad! Anyway, one week in the future, suggestive, no full on (That's gross). So, yea! Tell me what you think 3!  
>You need to give me suggestions or I'm going to go with my original idea .. Okay, no long note, just a blurb… Kay, bye!)<strong>_

***Ashley POV***

**I leaned closer to the mirror, examining the scar above my left eyebrow. It began at the middle of my forehead and crossed down until just above my eye. I sighed, "Dammit…" I left the bathroom, turning down the hallway to Andy's room. When I walked in, he was laying on the bed, his back to me. He was reading a book. I quietly walked over to the edge, laying next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, "Hey." He turned his head,**

"**Hey." I kissed him softly. He set his book on the table next to his bed, rolling over. "How do you feel?"**

"**Better now that I'm out of there and here with you." I smiled,**

"**Good, I'm glad." He kissed me, deeply. I grabbed his arm,**

"**I love when you kiss me…" He laughed,**

"**Well, I love kissing you. So, you're in luck." I smiled.**

"**Any chance I can be more than lucky?"**

"**Depends."**

"**On what?"**

"**Whether you're a good boy or not."**

"**Aw, now I have to be good?"**

"**I never said that." He winked.**

"**Oh, so, you would let me be as bad as I want?"**

"**We talked about this. Remember? I don't want to be able to move the next day." He laughed. I rolled over, straddling his hips,**

"**Yes, I remember. Now, how badly do you want to move?"**

"**I don't."**

"**Good, because you won't."**

"**Promise?" I nodded.**

"**Let me ask you a question. Would you be mad if I ripped your sheets?" He looked at me, smiling, slowly.**

"**No, not at all." I grabbed part of the sheet from under him, pulling against the fabric. I ripped off four jagged pieces, slowly climbing off his waist.**

"**Ashley… What are you doing?"**

"**I told you, don't give me any ideas." I grabbed his wrist, tying the sheet around the poster of the bed.**

"**So, this is your way of torture? Nice, but, I'm a little stronger." He pulled against the makeshift bondage. "Shit… Don't hurt me."**

"**You're the one who said they didn't want to move." I walked over to the end, grabbing his ankles, "Choose your words wisely." I tied the rest of the pieces, tightly. He groaned,**

"**Ash… Don't be mean."**

"**I'm not." I climbed back on his waist once again, "Although, I can show you how mean I can really be." I smiled. "Hm, I hope you didn't like this shirt." I pulled on the collar, ripping the shirt down the middle.**

"**Dude…"**

"**Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, "Having an issue?" I began to climb off.**

"**No! No, its fine." I smirked, **

"**That's what I thought."**

"**Now, what was that about how mean you can be?"**

"**I needed the shirt out of the way first." I dragged my fingernails down his chest. He groaned with pain and pleasure. I smiled, "Told you I could be mean." He began to pant.**

"**It wasn't that bad." **

"**I can be worse." I dug my nails, deep, into his stomach, almost drawing blood. He screamed, twisting his upper torso.**

"**Dammit!"**

"**Hm, told ya." He glared at me. I leaned forward, kissing him, long and hard. He pulled against the fabric once again.**

"**Ugh… Let me touch you!" I sat back, tapping my chin.**

"**Hm, no. I want to hear you beg."**

"**That's not fair…"**

"**I don't have to be fair; I'm the one on top." He groaned. "I could be really mean, and tape your mouth shut, but, like I said," I leaned forward, "I want to hear you beg." I kissed him again, biting his lip, softly. He smiled,**

"**Don't hold your breath."**

"**I won't have to." I bit under his ear, "You'll be begging in no time." I reached my hand back, grabbing his hip. "Here's my secret weapon." I applied a large amount or pressure to his thigh. He bucked his hips,**

"**You're evil!"**

"**You haven't seen anything yet."**

"**That's because everyone is retarded." I sat at the counter, talking to Jinxx over my coffee cup.**

"**Hate to say it, but, you're right, Jinxx."**

"**I know I am." I heard familiar footsteps move into the room, slowly. I turned around,**

"**Ashley… What did you **_**do **_**to me?" He was covered in bite marks and bruises. I got up and walked over to him. **

"**Obviously, not enough. You can still move." I examined his body.**

"**Biting, scratching, pinching, tying me to a bed?" Jinxx choked. I looked over at him, he raised his hands.**

"**I don't want to know."**

"**Jealous?" He spit the coffee he was drinking over the sink.**

"**No, far from it." I rolled my eyes, looking back at Andy.**

"**So, no more fun?" He grabbed me,**

"**I never said I didn't like it." He looked down at his torso. "God, damn…" His stomach was smeared in dried blood and scratches. **

"**I'm sorry, Andy." **

"**Don't apologize. It was the best night of my life, so far." I smirked.**

"**Believe me, I can top that." I winked. Andy held me tight; I noticed there were red welt marks around his wrists.**

"**Will you keep your promise?"**

"**Which one?"**

"**Where I can't move."**

"**Hm, okay." **

"**Well, I need to shower and change." I watched him leave the room. I turned, facing Jinxx again. **

"**He needs to learn to say no." I laughed.**

"**No, he needs to learn how to get on top."**

"**Ew."**

_**(A/N: Wow, no side comments… Hmm… Subject to change? Well, what did you think of my first "naughty" chapter? More like this to come :3 Oh! I decided to go with my next idea, so, no more suggestions, please! Don't worry, its gonna be Andley :D)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: Hey, guys! Me again just dropping into say whats up? Hows life? Ya know, be a cool person.  
>Mkay, from Andys POV, Christian tells him about his feelings for Jake and the relationship, more suggestive (Like I keep saying, NO FULL ON! Its just freaking gross.) some fluffy… Okay, I lied. A LOT OF FLUFFY! Between Andy and Ashley… And to all you antsy pantsy people out there, the "fans" will find out soon ;3 You can bet on that!<br>So, I just wanted to give out some thanks to my best friend and co- writer Melissa and my other best friend Michelle! These to amazing people are the reason I'm still writing this story! 3 you two so much! And thanks to all my amazing fans who review and favorite my stories :D I love you guys, too!)**_

**I stood in the bathroom, going over my battle scars in the mirror. Bruises, scratches, and bite marks, some deep enough to draw blood, covered my torso. I ran my fingers over the deep nail marks on my stomach, wincing, "Dammit…" What did I get myself into? Ashley took the term 'tough love' to a whole new level. I was scared to see the damage to my hips… And lower… **

** I looked down to the visible part of my thighs. They had small bruises and scratches all over them… But, no bite marks… I could have sworn… I shook my head, bringing back last night. Ashley's touch lingered over my body, making me feel warm. I blushed, he was real, what happened was **_**real…**_** The best part was, I wasn't ashamed to think about him anymore. I smiled, turning around. I glanced at my wrists. They were swollen and red with deep welt marks. I pulled against the sheets harder than I thought… I walked over to the shower, turning on the water. I stepped out of my boxers, getting in the shower. "Fuck!" The water burned my wounds. I leaned against the wall farthest away from the stream, beginning to smile. "He didn't keep his promise."**

** I was startled by a knock on the door, "Andy? It's Christian. I need to talk to you." (Me: Pervert wants to see Andy all naked and stuff T.T)**

"**Uhm… Okay." I heard the door open then shut quickly. I peered through the small crack between the curtain and the wall, "What's up?" He leaned against the counter.**

"**Before I tell you, you have to promise you won't get mad."**

"**Why would I get ma-"**

"**Andy, just promise."**

"**Fine, I promise! Now tell me?" He took a deep breath,**

"**Me and… J- Jake are together…" I opened my eyes wide. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I ripped open the curtain,**

"**What?"**

"**Jake and I-"**

"**Don't repeat it."**

"**You said you wouldn't get mad…"**

"**I'm not mad… You aren't like that! You love a man?" He nodded.**

"**You love a man! Why is it even a big deal?"**

"**Because, what if he just told you he loved you because he felt sorry for you?" (Me: Ohhh, hit him where it hurts. Tsk, tsk.) He looked at me.**

"**Did it ever occur to you that people actually give a damn now days?"**

"**What the hell does that have to do with anything?"**

"**He's the only person who still knows I'm an alcoholic!" My jaw dropped,**

"**You're what?"**

"**N- Nothing… Forget it."**

"**Dammit, Chris!" **

"**Nice of you to notice."**

"**Don't try to turn this around on me! You have a problem, you need help!"**

"**He's helping me…"**

"**Don't hurt him." His eyes became angry.**

"**Like you did? Don't be a hypocrite!"**

"**I'll admit, I did hurt him, and I regret that. But, he is one of the greatest things in my life and if you do anything stupid, you won't just be out of the band," I moved closer to him, "You won't be able to breathe without the aid of a machine." (Me: Go, Andy! xD) He stiffened,**

"**I would never hurt him. Nothing on this earth could make me go as low as you."**

"**You really want to take that death sentence now, don't you. You may be older than me, but, don't think I can't show you what real anger is."**

"**Andy!" Jake ran in the room, followed by Ashley. "Don't hurt him…"**

"**I can't promise anything."**

"**Andy, don't." Ashley's voice was stern behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked between Jake and Christian. **

"**Just watch your back, got it?"**

"**Stop trying to be bigger than you are." I looked at him.**

"**You might want to shut your mouth before I-"**

"**Before you what? Kick my ass infront of these people you 'love so much'? Lets see how bad you hurt them when you do." I growled,**

"**Watch your fucking back, or your name won't be the only thing coma related."**

"**Andy! Come back here." Ashley yelled after me as I began to leave.**

"**That's right. Leave like the wimp you are." I turned around,**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Christian… No." Jake shook his head, grabbing his shoulder.**

"**You heard me. Leave, like the wimp you a-"My fist connected with the side of his nose.**

"**I don't play fucking games." Ashley stared at me, Jake knelt beside Christian. "Jake, I'm so sorry… Oh God…" (Me: That's hot o.o anyone besides me know he's still wearing a towel?) I knelt down, he looked up at me.**

"**Why… Why did you do this…?" I grabbed his shoulder. **

"**Jake, you know my limit… I'm so sorry…" He looked down, again. "Jake…" I stood up. He followed,**

"**I know you're sorry… I know your limits… He shouldn't have gone as far as he did. It was stupid… Don't hurt him anymore… Please."**

"**I won't."**

"**Andy, come on." Ashley grabbed my shoulder.**

"**What about Christian?"**

"**He can't take a punch, not our problem." I looked at Jake. Christian groaned,**

"**Why the hell did you hit me?"**

"**You were being an ass." Jake helped him stand up.**

"**Dude, I can't believe you hit me! Ow! God, dammit!" He touched his nose. "Fuck!" **

"**Yea, you're calling me the wimp. Get out of my house." Jake grabbed his arm, pulling him out. Ashley wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. **

"**Temper, temper."**

"**Ashley, I just don't want him to be hurt anymore… Not after the hell I put him through."**

"**He won't. Just, relax and finish your shower, you're still covered in blood."**

"**Thanks to you." He walked out, stopping in the doorway.**

"**Not my fault you bleed so much." He laughed, walking away. I rolled my eyes. Christian better watch his back…**

**~/~**

**I finished buttoning my pants and began to dry my hair. (Me: I know. You would have loved to see him get dressed. STOP BEING CREEPERS :3) I walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. Ashley was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper. I walked up behind him, resting my head on his shoulder, "Whatcha reading?"**

"**Whatever sticks out. Feel better?"**

"**Yea, I do." I walked over to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. "Although, I feel bad about hitting him."**

"**He deserved it."**

"**Maybe… But, did you see Jake? He's like a child now… I don't know what happened to him…"**

"**Being in love changes you."**

"**It hasn't changed you."**

"**I'm more… Tender than I used to be, more caring."**

"**Tender? You're meat now?" He laughed,**

"**No! No, I mean tender as in I care more about peoples feelings."**

"**And, what does that have to do with being in love with me?" I raised an eyebrow, playing with the water bottle.**

"**Let's just say, you bring out the best in me. Emotionally… And physically." He got up, walking over to me. He stood in front of me, grabbing one of the belt loops on my pants, **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Whatever you let me do…" He smiled, pulling me closer, "Kiss me?" **

"**Gladly." I grabbed him, pulling him into my arms, "I have to say, I was a little disappointed when I woke up and could still move."**

"**You won't be disappointed tonight; you won't be able to move. I can assure that much."**

"**Hm, good." I kissed him, deeply, gripping him tighter. He let go of my pants, grabbing my shoulders. He bit my lip, softly. **

"**Come on…" He grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. **

"**A little early, don't you think?"**

"**I just want to lay with you, is that so wrong?" I shook my head,**

"**Why didn't you say that in the first place?"**

"**I wanted you to think for a moment."**

"**Truly evil!" I laughed. He pulled me down on the bed with him. "I thought you didn't like me on top?"**

"**In some cases… Like now." I bent down, kissing him, softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Have I told you I love you today?"**

"**No. You haven't."**

"**Mm, well, I love you." He pulled me down, kissing me.**

"**I love you, too." I whispered against his lips, "So much…" He blushed. **

"**Why are you so amazing?"**

"**I'm not as amazing as you." I collapsed next to him. He faced me,**

"**I'm not amazing."**

"**We aren't having this conversation."**

"**Aw, okay." He laughed, "What time is it?" I lifted my head up.**

"**Nine thirty… Ish."**

"**Wow, really? It's early… It feels later than that."**

"**Maybe because you were torturing me until three in the morning."**

"**You loved it!"**

"**Not ashamed to admit I did." He sighed, resting his head on my chest. I began to hum in his ear,**

"**Andy, what song is that?"**

"**I don't know… A song I'm writing now."**

"**What's it called?"**

"**Savior."**

"**I love it…" He relaxed, again, and I continued humming. I don't ever want to let you go… I thought, you make everything okay… You're my savior…**


	14. Chapter 12 and a half

_**(A/N: Well, hi! Me again, I know, I know, Cheyenne is annoying, I got it. So, another Christian/Jake chapter, after Andy punches and threatens Christian. Don't worry; I won't make it as suggestive as Andy and Ashley's POV. It'll be fluffy and a little… Weird… So, just enjoy and do whatever it is you do. Oh, by the way, it's from Jakes POV. Byeeee!)**_

**I held Christian's arm, walking down the street, "Why did you provoke him? You went too far, Chris… He could have broken your nose if he really wanted to."**

"**Jake, I know. I was an idiot and let my pride get the best of me, I'm sorry." **

"**I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Are you feeling okay?"**

"**Yea, my nose just hurts." I nodded. He sat on a park bench, looking up at me. "Are **_**you**_** okay? I know you still love him…" I sat down.**

"**I'm fine, as long as you're okay. Maybe we should go see a doctor?" He shook his head.**

"**No, I'll be fine." (Me: Decided to make Christian a little cold, no, not body temperature, personality. I don't know what he's really like in person, because I don't know the guy… Just the fact that he kinda creeps me out o.o)**

"**Are you sure?" I grabbed his shoulder, "It looks bad."**

"**Yes! I'm fine; I don't need some doctor telling me what I already know!" I recoiled, what was wrong with him?**

"**Okay… I'm sorry for asking then." He looked at me.**

"**Let's go. It's getting cold out." (Me: Like you, ya jerk!) He stood up, pulling me with him. **

"**You're acting a lot different from before… Is everything okay?"**

"**It's fine…" He looked away from me,**

"**Christian, stop. What is going on?"**

"**Nothing, Jake. I'm fine, really." He smiled.**

"**Stop lying to me."**

"**I'm not lying to you! Just let it go! You probably don't even care, just acting like this because you pity me."**

"**That isn't true! Christian, you may not have been the person I fell for first, but, I do love you. Don't think I 'pity' you, because that makes you sound like you're pitying yourself." He sighed,**

"**I hate when you're right…" I grabbed his shoulder. **

"**Now will you tell me what's wrong?"**

"**I hated the way you looked at **_**him**_**…"**

"**Him? Him, who?" (Me: I made him REALLY dumb… Oops, sorry everyone XD)**

"**Andy." The name came out hissed and detached.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You looked at him the way he looks at Ashley… Wondering and wishing, in love."**

"**Yes… I love him, but, I love you, too."**

"**That doesn't change anything, Jake…"**

"**Then what does it do?"**

"**Pisses me off, that's why I chose the fight with him… I didn't want him coming between us."**

"**Christian, he won't, I promise. Come on, we need to get out of here before we freeze to death." He laced his fingers through mine, walking close to my side.**

**~/~**

"**Ow… Ow!" I placed an ice pack on Christian's nose,**

"**Would you hold still?"**

"**No! Dammit… Ow!"**

"**I'm sorry, just hold it there… I guess…" I let go of the ice, crossing my arms. I had no idea what I was doing. "Does it hurt?" (Me: No, being hit in the face feels magical! Of course it hurts, you idiot! :O)**

"**Well, it doesn't feel good, that's for sure."**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**Why do you keep apologizing? It isn't your fault."**

"**No, I know that. It's your fault."**

"**Don't start." I sat next to him. **

"**Sorry, again…" I sighed. Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side.**

"**I shouldn't be such a jerk; you're just trying to help. So, thank you for that." I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing. **

"**You aren't being a jerk; a lot has gone on today… Oh, and you don't have to thank me."**

"**I know I don't, I want to though." He kissed my head.**

"**In that case, you're welcome." I smiled up at him. He moved the ice, kissing me. I pulled him closer. He dropped the ice pack on the floor, grabbing me, tighter. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling away. (Me: Only a little creepy, ya know… Maybe you don't :/ MOVING ON!) I smiled,**

"**Thank you…" He said, softly.**

"**For what?"**

"**Being here… Helping me when no one else would… Not pushing me away."**

"**I wouldn't push you away, or give up on you, no matter what. You mean so much to me." He hugged me, tightly. "Your welcome…" I whispered, kissing his hair.**


	15. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: Yea, uploading a lot lately. Can't do much, I screwed up my knee sooo… Yea. A lot of time on my hands. This chapter is back to Andy and Ashley, Ashley's POV and this is a short author's note :I Well, I should type. 3 ya'll XD)**_

**I woke up against Andy's chest. He was still sleeping, and his arms were around me, tightly. I tried to twist out of his grip, but, his arms were to strong. I decided to give up, and lay with him until he woke up, or at least until his grip loosened. I looked at his face. He was so beautiful… Awake and asleep. There was nothing bad about him, he was sweet, loving, caring, kind, smart, down to earth, full of life, bubbly… Not a flaw I could see. He was the only thing on my mind from the day I fell for him until the day I died, and still today. I traced the muscles on his stomach; he shuddered, waking up, quickly. I smiled, "Sorry…"**

"**No, it's fine. I needed to wake up anyway." He kissed my head, sitting up. "How did you sleep?"**

"**Fine, it's probably the best I've slept in awhile, honestly." He laughed,**

"**I wonder why."**

"**As if you didn't know." I rolled my eyes, standing up. **

"**Me? Well, I feel special."**

"**Don't get cocky, mister." He gasped, pretending to be hurt.**

"**Well then!" He laughed,**

"**You know I love you."**

"**I would hope so, or this would be really awkward." **

"**What would be?" He stood up, walking over to me.**

"**This." He pulled me against his chest, kissing me, softly.**

"**You're right, that would've been awkward, but, it wasn't seeing as I love you."**

"**Yay…" He kissed me, again. I smiled,**

"**What do you want to do today?"**

"**Anything, as long as I am with you."**

"**Does that include a mass murder?"**

"**Yes, depending on whom."**

"**I'm kidding!" I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.**

"**Aw, that would've been fun! We could have been like Bonnie and Clyde."**

"**Okay, but, I'm not Bonnie."**

"**I am?" I nodded, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but, I do have the legs for the dress." He laughed.**

"**Don't tempt me. It's to early."**

"**Is that all you have on your mind?"**

"**No. I also have different means of torture… Oh, that's what you meant."**

"**Can't wait to see what you come up with."**

"**You're the victim! You can't be happy!"**

"**Well, if it's as fun as last night, then, I will be even more happy!"**

"**It's no fun if you're happy."**

"**Then I'm angry about it, gr."**

"**Don't ever do that again."**

"**Gr!"**

"**You're so weird."**

"**No, I'm bubbly, remember?" I tapped my chin,**

"**No, I don't ever remember saying you were bubbly."**

"**Mean." His face went neutral.**

"**No, smile for me."**

"**No, I'm weird, not bubbly. I forgot how to smile."**

"**I'll make you smile, now, smile!" He looked away from me, acting snobbish.**

"**No." **

"**Fine, two can play at this game." I pushed him off me.**

"**No, come back! You're being unfair!"**

"**Then smile." He furrowed his brow,**

"**Fine." He flashed his genuine smile, the one that made my knees go weak.**

"**I win!"**

"**As always, you're such a princess."**

"**Hey, when I get what I want because you give up so easily, it doesn't make me a princess, it makes you easy, and to top it off, I am a man!"**

"**Believe me, I know." He winked,**

"**Pervert."**

"**Yes, at least I can admit it you king of torture."**

"**I told you to not give me ideas! And you did anyway!"**

"**Ya know, under that innocent, beautiful face is pure evil." **

"**Well, if you put it that way, then you're in for a surprise." He got a scared look on his face.**

"**Can I worry?"**

"**Hah, not yet."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**It's to early for you to worry; the sun hasn't even set, yet."**

"**Now, I'm scared."**

"**Good! That's how you should be, not happy."**

"**Can I be happy I'm scared?" I shook my head,**

"**No." I walked back into his embrace, "Just afraid."**

"**Not as scared as Jinxx, right?"**

"**No, not that scared." **

"**Got it!"**

"**Speaking of Jinxx… I have to give him a call… He needed to 'talk'… Not sure about what."**

"**Then go call him."**

"**Come with me."**

"**Do I have to?" He whined, loudly.**

"**Yes." He pouted,**

"**Fine, but, I won't have fun."**

"**Fine by me, you big baby."**

"**First, weird, now a big baby? What's it with you and all the insults today! Gosh!"**

"**You keep setting yourself up for them."**

"**Damn, you're right." **

"**But, it just shows I love you and nothing between us has changed."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**That us being together hasn't changed our relationship. You're still my Andy, my best friend."**

"**And, you're my Ashley. But, not my best friend."**

"**If you say brother, I'm leaving."**

"**No, you freak. Not my best friend, my life. You're everything that's on my mind." I blushed,**

"**Wow, I feel smart." Ah, sarcasm.**

"**You are. Go call mister homophobe."**

"**Ahem, you too!" **

"**Fine!"**

**~/~**

"**Okay, Jinxx, see you soon." I set down my cell phone on the table.**

"**What's up?" Andy was sitting in one of the chairs, resting his head on his fists.**

"**Jinxx needs advice."**

"**Uh- oh… About what?"**

"**I don't know, he wouldn't say… Makes me worry…"**

"**Don't. Jinxx will be fine, no matter what happens.**

"**You're right." He stood up, **

"**You have no idea how weird it is to hear that coming from you."**

"**And, what's that supposed to mean?"**

"**You're always right and I'm always not."**

"**That isn't true. I give you a hard time, yes, but, you're right more than you think."**

"**Give me some credit more often?" I sighed,**

"**Ugh, okay."**

"**It won't kill you."**

"**You don't know that."**

"**I almost lost you once, I told myself I would never let that happen again."**

"**Aw, you're sweet."**

"**No, Ashley, I'm serious. The first few days you weren't here, I worried like crazy. I didn't want to leave your side because of the close call we had. I may not be some huge body guard, but, I can't even think about what might happen if you leave my side." I looked at him,**

"**In all my relationships and friendships, no one has ever been this protective."**

"**No one ever cared this much. I've known you my whole life and I've loved you for awhile, the day Jake called with the news, and I almost lost it thinking about losing you. I don't ever want to worry that much ever again. Not anymore, now that I can protect you."**

"**Andy, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't raise your eyebrow at me!" (Me: Their first fight . It's easy to write, but, hard to read.)**

"**You got in a car accident, you told me you would've attempted suicide, Ashley, I get that you're a 'big boy', but, the minute you leave, and something happens, then what?"**

"**Don't be like this."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like Adam!"**

"**Why the hell would you compare me to someone who abused you? I would never, ever, hurt you the way he did!" **

"**He didn't hurt me that bad!"**

"**Stop denying it! Ashley, you have scars all over your stomach and back. He hurt you that bad!"**

"**He loved me! He didn't mean to!"**

"**Why are you defending that jerk?"**

"**The same reason you defended Scout for all those months!"**

"**I defended her because I was to blind to see the truth! She cheated on me, she was a slut! Why can't you accept what Adam did to you?"**

"**You don't know him! You just heard about him a week ago! Why is this a big deal to you?"**

"**Because, the first time you reached out your hand for help, who was there? Me. Who was there when you got so drunk, you couldn't stand? Me. I have been there for you through everything, even if I didn't know about that jerk Adam! Okay? I was always there for you! Don't think that just because you love me and I love you, that it changes anything! If you don't want me to protect you, fine. Just don't call when you need me." He walked out of the kitchen. **

"**Dammit, Andy!" I sat in one of the chairs, holding my head in my hands. Way to go, Ash! Nice way to overreact. I got up, walking to the door. I needed to clear my head, before I said anything I would regret. I pulled on my boots, stepping outside.**

"**Ashley… Don't go…" I ignored Andy, who was standing in the hallway. I walked out, leaving him on the porch.**

**~/~ **

**I walked down the busy street, feeling my cell phone buzz. I pulled it out of my jacket, it was Andy. I pushed ignore, shoving it deep in my pocket. I couldn't talk to him right now. He was treating me like a lost child… Like I needed someone constantly watching over me. I was twenty three, I didn't need a babysitter. (Me: He's actually about twenty five, twenty six, but, it seems less pedoish if he's closer to Andy's age. Even though Andy is a lot taller than him . Ashley is, in fact, older XD If you didn't know T.T) I sighed, "Hey, mister. You dropped this!" I felt a kid tug on my jacket sleeve. I turned around, he handed me a bandanna, "Thanks." I grabbed it. He smiled; I smiled back, watching him as he ran back to his parents. (Me: Get in my van kiddies moment? T.T) I looked at it. Black Veil Brides… The beginning… When it was Andy, Sandra, Kyle, Jake and I. (Me: I got it, not the real members T.T Don't pressure me because I'm sure 90% of you didn't even know Sandra was the drummer for BVB since they formed. Shush!) I sighed, closing my eyes. What have I done? I turned around, walking back to Andy's. **

**~/~**

**I opened the door, "Andy… I'm so sorry." He ran to me, gathering me into a tight hug. **

"**I'm sorry, too. Oh, God, Ash…"**

"**I didn't make you worry, did I?" **

"**When you didn't answer your phone, you kind of did. I'm glad you're here." He buried his face in my hair, "I didn't mean to make you upset…"**

"**It's okay; you're nothing like Adam… I was in denial… I didn't realize what you were trying to say… I won't ever fight with you again…" He hugged me tighter, **

"**Good! And, I promise I won't make you feel like a child." His words were muffled. I pulled his face to mine, kissing him, hard. He grabbed me, tighter, bowing my body with his. He pulled me in the house, shutting the door, not breaking the kiss. He shoved me up against the wall, kissing me rougher. I twisted my fingers in his hair, he kissed my neck. He stopped, looking at me, "I love you, and I don't ever want to see you hurt… Ever again."**

"**I love you, too." He kissed me, softly. I hugged him close to me. Please, don't let me go. He can't hurt me if I'm with you… **


	16. Chapter 13 and a half

_**(A/N: Wow, what a chapter, eh? 13 took a turn for the worse, and then the better :D So, this is the final Jake/Christian chapter, yea, yea, I know, I'm gonna miss them, too! Well, this is kind of a mix… Wait, no, it isn't . I lied! Jinxx finds out, blah, blah, blah! (Poor guy, stick him in the middle of this…) I don't know if he is against gays or not… (I lose all respect if he is .) Okay, type time! Byeeee! Oh! And P.S., Jake POV…. As usual….)**_

"**Jake… Jake, wake up…" I rolled over,**

"**Christian, what's up?"**

"**I was out… An… Uhm… I'm a wittle dwunk… Hehe…" Christian swayed next to the couch. **

"**Christian! Dammit! Why were you drinking?"**

"**I was bored…"**

"**Christian…" I stood up, he tried to hug me, "No… Stop! I can't deal with it when you're drunk, you act like a child." His face became angry.**

"**You need to stop naggin me! I can… I can handle mah alcohol. Big boy!" He laughed, falling against me. "I was like… Oh, Jake won't like this… Buh- buh- buh…. Someone was like, dude brah, you look tense! Have a beer! And one lead to like seven! Sorry, Jakey…." He kissed me, roughly, pushing me down.**

"**Christian, no! Get off me!" I shoved at his chest. He got up, "Go home, and don't come back until you're sober." He looked at me,**

"**When did you grow up?"**

"**When I realized how much this stupid addiction affected everyone's life, go!"**

"**And how does it affect your life?"**

"**It scares me! I have no idea what you're capable of!" He growled.**

"**I won't stop drinking! No matter what you or that little bitch, Andy have to say about it!"**

"**Don't talk about him that way. Get out." He came closer to me.**

"**He doesn't love you, he never will. You're pathetic if you think so."**

"**I'm not the pathetic one here." He slapped my face, hard.**

"**Don't talk to me that way!" I grabbed my cheek, wincing at the stinging.**

"**Get out, now! I don't ever want to see you again! Jerk!"**

"**Gladly!" He walked out, slamming the door. Several pictures fell off of the wall. I walked over, grabbing one. It was the band, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Sandra, and I… When this wasn't confusing. I hung it back up on the wall, along with the rest of them. I sat down on the couch, leaning on my knees. "Shit…"**

**~/~**

**I layed in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. God… How could he be such a jerk? And, more so, why did I keep thinking about him? I rolled over on my side, looking at the clock, "One thirty… Damn." I was startled by a loud pounding at my door, "Who the hell…?" I threw the blankets off, walking to the door. I opened it, slowly, "Hell-" Christian burst through, grabbing me.**

"**I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry…" He kissed me, multiple times.**

"**Christian, Christian! Stop!" He looked at me,**

"**What…?" I pushed him away.**

"**You called me pathetic, and then hit me. No." I shook my head,**

"**Jake… Jake, please! I'm so sorry! I was an idiot for drinking, I was an even bigger idiot for hurting you like that… Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"**

"**No, I won't take you back, not this time. You promised me you would stop, and look what you do? Drink!"**

"**Please, don't give up on me! You said you wouldn't…"**

"**And, I won't. I just can't be with you when you're like this."**

"**No… No, don't do this! I need you! I… Need you. Don't do this…"**

"**Christian… Fine, one more chance. If you come to me, drunk, ever again, I'm ending it and not looking back. Got it?" Christian hugged me, tightly.**

"**Thank you… I love you, so much… I'm so sorry…"**

"**I know you are. It's okay, don't be stupid anymore." **

"**I won't… Not anymore." He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, I missed his touch… His sober touch. It was different when he was drunk, he was rough, forceful, and I couldn't stand it. When he was sober, he was gentle and sweet, I loved feeling his touch on mine, but, not when he was mean. Christian pulled back, "Help me…" I nodded,**

"**Okay, I will… Anyway I can." He rested his head on my shoulder, letting himself cry like the day he told me he loved me. "Its okay, don't cry…"**

"**This… This is just like…"**

"**I know." He smiled, I wiped away his tears, "You're going to be okay, I promise." I held his face in my hands.**

"**I love you…"**

"**I love you." He kissed me, softly, pulling me closer to him. His body was shaking, I laced his fingers through mine, "Are you okay now?" He nodded,**

"**Now, that I'm with you, I am." He smiled. I yawned, "You should go to bed…"**

"**I don't want to leave you, not when you're like this…" He sighed,**

"**Then, I'll stay." I looked at him.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yea, if you're worried, I want to stop that." He squeezed my body against his. **

"**Okay, come on, then." I pulled him behind me to my bedroom. I climbed under the covers, Christian followed. He pulled me against his chest, kissing my hair. **

"**Good night, Jake." **

**~/~**

**I opened my eyes, quickly. I was close to Christian still, he was breathing evenly. I smiled up at him, stroking his cheek, softly. I pushed out of his loose grip, standing up. I stretched, walking out of the room. I walked in the kitchen. I grabbed the coffee pot, holding it under a stream of scalding water. I set the pot on the stove just as someone rang the door bell. "Who rings the door bell in an apartment?" I ran to the door, swinging it open. "Jinxx!" I was shocked, he didn't know about Christian and I, shit.**

"**Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile… How's life?"**

"**It's g- good… Fine. You?"**

"**Pretty awesome, mind if I come in?"**

"**Sure!" My voice cracked,**

"**You okay, man?" I shook my head,**

"**Yea, fine… Tired." **

"**Jake, who was th- Hey, Jinxx." Shit! No! Not now! Why now?**

"**Christian? What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm with Jake? Didn't you know?" Jinxx looked over at me,**

"**No, hah, that never came up. Care to explain, Jake?"**

"**We are together… I didn't mean for you to find out this way… Bad timing is all."**

"**So, you're gay, too? What the fuck is this! You, Andy, Ashley, and Christian? I feel a little left out seeing as I'm not a homo!"**

"**Jinxx, that's enough." Christian stood between Jinxx and I. "If you don't like it, no one is stopping you from leaving." This was the first time I've ever seen him so stern. "I love, Jake, I am sorry if you don't like it, but, do not ever call us 'homos' again."**

"**Sorry, this is a lot to take in. You've changed, man."**

"**It's what happens when you fall in love." He grabbed me, pulling me against his chest. I smiled up at him; he bent down, kissing me, softly. **

"**I'll go, have fun… Do Andy and Ash know?" I nodded,**

"**Yea."**

"**Wonderful, bye." He walked out.**

"**That was fun…" Christian chuckled.**

"**Yea, it was. Sorry that I came out at the wrong time."**

"**I'm not mad, you woke up, none the wiser… Don't apologize."**

"**The fans don't have to know, do they?"**

"**No, they don't." He sighed, relieved.**

"**Thank you, so much." I laughed.**

"**Your welcome. I need to change, see you in a bit."**

"**Bye…" He kissed me.**

"**Hm, bye."**

_**(A/N: Okay! So, decision! I will make more Jake/Christian chapters, just because I love this pairing so much! 3)**_


End file.
